


An Amonkhet Bargain

by IndigoHeart



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Minor Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoHeart/pseuds/IndigoHeart
Summary: You can get anything, for the right price.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	An Amonkhet Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Before War of the Spark rotated out I really enjoyed playing an Amass deck. I was heavily influenced by the art on these 2 cards, it was kinda sexy to me for some reason. These zombies gonna make me act up.

Jesa walked swiftly down the street, but not too swiftly. "Better not draw attention," she thought to herself, clutching her satchel to her side, stolen loaf of bread tucked subtly beneath some spare scrolls and her scarf. She didn't think anyone had seen her snatch the bread from the market square a few hundred meters back, but better try to look innocent anyway. The zombie patrols seemed to have a sense about those kinds of things.

Unfortunately, looking innocent didn't seem to be enough this time, and, hearing a shout behind her, she ducked into the closest alleyway and started running. Jesa gripped her bag tightly as she wound her way through the alley, taking a few more turns and hoping to lose her pursuer. Spying a pile of boxes near the end of an alley opening she quickly turned, ducked down, and wedged herself in between them.

She closed her eyes and tried to slow her heartrate and breathing, and pulled her legs even tighter against her body. After her heart slowed and she was sure enough time had passed that her hunter had given up, she unfolded her legs and squeezed out from between the boxes, and turned towards the end of the alley. Her breath caught, she was looking at a wall of blue and black, the zombie guard, armor glinting in the sun, stood shoulder to shoulder blocking the entire alley exit. Her heart was pounding again, but they seemed to be facing away from her, looking into the street. Maybe their presence here was merely a coincidence she thought, somewhat hopefully.

Meaning to go back the way she came she turned quietly around and her nose almost brushed the chest plate of a Zombie guard captain. She choked and stumbled backwards but managed to stay on her feet. The pauldrons and insignia baring his rank shone even in the dim light of the alley, and he stepped forward into the space she had vacated and loomed over her again. Glancing over her shoulder she saw the line of guards hadn't moved or even turned to see what the noise was. She swallowed fearfully and turned to stare up into his empty eye sockets, skin long gone, replaced by the blue manaweave the zombie guard wore as flesh in their second life. Barely visible runes danced across it, pulled tight over his skull. The blackness where his eyes used to be seemed to be studying her, judging her.

"Ah...haha well you caught me, I suppose," she started nervously, reaching into the satchel at her side. "I only took 1 loaf of bread, really, I was just so hungry and I just didn't have enough and it's been so long since I ate," she rambled desperately. She gripped the bread and was about to pull it free when she noticed him gesturing to her. He made a flattened motion with his hand, pushing his palm toward the ground. "I..um...," she replaced the bread in the bag and moved to set it on the ground. He shook his head sharply and made the motion again, and a small hiss emanated from his body, but whether he made the noise or it was the wind blowing between his ribs Jesa couldn't tell, but it seemed angry.

She dropped the bag and backed up against the wall by by the boxes and he followed her, barely leaving any distance between them. She whimpered. He gestured again, pointing his finger sharply at the ground, staring down at her. She stared back, fear and confusion making her freeze in place. A groan came from his chest and he shook his head again while staring down at her and she suddenly had the distinct impression that if he still had a face he would be making one at her. He thought she was stupid.

He reached for her and she flinched, it wasn't uncommon for thieves to lose a finger, or even a hand, for something as small as a loaf of bread. She felt the weight of his hand land on her shoulder, and the pressure increased. He was pushing her down.

Her body shaking as she obeyed the pressure, falling to her knees before him, she looked up at him from the ground. Pulling his hand back from her shoulder he reached for the armor buckles around his waist. She watched in some confusion as he unbuckled a few clasps and let some leg plates fall to the ground. She chanced a look at the line of guards but they still hadn't left their post.

A small moan pulled her eyes back to the captain and she almost screamed when he pulled out his manaweave wrapped cock right in front of her face. Jesa immediately started struggling to her feet, intending to hurtle to safety down the other end of the alley but the zombie captain's hands shot out like lighting, gripping her wrists and slamming them against the wall above her head. The stone cracked under his knuckles and his fully erect cock bobbed just in front her lips. Jesa turned her head whimpered. It would do no good to cry for help, the guards were the law on the streets, and no one would interfere, no matter what they were doing, although she had never heard of any doing something like this.

The zombie captain rocked his hips towards her, rubbing his shaft against her face and lips. Jesa whined and strained against his hands, trying to force her head away. The captain hissed loudly, like an izzet steam engine, and shifted his hold, gripping her wrists in one hand he reached down and grabbed her face. His grip was like iron and he easily made her to face him. Holding her chin in a painfully bonebreaking grasp he slowly rubbed the underside of his cock against her lips and nose. Jesa shuddered and tried to struggle but it was like being put in chains. The manaweave skin was soft, but still caught on her lips, and smelled like the air after casting a counterspell.

The captain increased his pressure on her jaw, forcing her mouth open, and slid the tip of his cock into her mouth. Jesa's eyes bulged, and she stared up at him as he pressed her back against he wall, forcing more and more of his member between her lips. He tasted like static.  
As he reached the back of her throat, she gagged, and he pulled back a little, before thrusting back into her again. The sudden power of the movement bounced her head into the stone wall and Jesa saw stars. The captain didn't stop, indeed he picked up the pace, raising his hand from her face to her other arm again, pulling her slightly off her knees while he steadily fucked her mouth.

Jesa's eyes rolled and saliva dripped from the sides of her mouth as she tried to keep her head back against the wall to prevent another accidental blow. The captain's armor clanked in rhythm with his thrusts, and groans seemed to emanate from all over his body. She struggled to breath as his cock hit the back of her throat over and over, blocking her airway and filling her mouth with the taste of electricity.

The captain pushed his whole body against her, thrusting upward with ferocity, crushing her into the wall, and Jesa heard a pop in her chest. Pain washed over her and she barely noticed the zombie's thrusts getting more erratic before she blacked out.

She woke up laying on the ground in the alley, completely alone. Her chest hurt on one side, she tentatively felt with her fingers and confirmed a broken rib. Her other hand was resting on her satchel, and she pulled it towards her. Glancing inside she was surprised to discover her bread, along with 2 gold coins. "The oldest profession..." she grimly thought to herself before a cough racked her body and she doubled over. Her eyes sealed shut in pain, she coughed again and a small cloud of sparks fell from her mouth and into the dirt.


End file.
